As the world turns
by CorruptedFaith
Summary: Quatre is looking for the love of his life, little did he know she was right under his nose the whole time. He realizes this when she gets kidnapped. How far will he go to get her back? And what sercret does this woman hold?


Days of our lives Disclaimer: This is the story of Quatre on the search for his true love, he hadn't realized that she had been around him all along. I do not own these characters, and this does not follow the strict SL from the video's. This takes place after the whole Marimaya bit took place. Sexual context and language. ENJOY! ^_^ ____________________________________________  
  
Quatre sat, frustrated in front of his desk. His elbows placed on the hard oak, forehead resting in the palm of his hands. There was a knock at the door, he promptly sat up straight.  
  
"Come in." Was all he said, a hint of anguish present in his voice.  
  
The brass doorknob turned, it was Seija. She had been hired by Quatre to help him run his business. She had been working with him since he was 15. AC 197 was the year. They had become more like friends, then colleagues.  
  
"Rough day?" Was all she said, she held a manilla folder in her left hand. Looking at his frustrated face.  
  
"Not completely, Rose dumped me." He said, a glum expression smearing his face. Seija walked closer to him, walking around his desk. She ruffled his hair a tad.  
  
"Aww, you poor thing." She gave him a sympathetic look. It was part of Quatre's background to start having a family at a young age, now 18. He couldn't keep a steady girlfriend.  
  
"Don't take pity on me, I hate that. Do you have that report that I asked you for?" He said as he eyed the manilla folder in her hand. She smiled.  
  
"Of course I do, Don't I always do what you tell me to?" She dropped the manilla folder on his desk. He nodded at her.  
  
"Call me if you need me. I'll be in my office." She said, as she walked toward the door.  
  
"Um, Seija?..." He said, glancing at her backside, she turned to face him. He wished he could catch it in slow motion. She was so beautiful. Bright blue eyes, long blond hair. Slim frame, long legs. That crimson skirt and black V-neck made it all even better. He didn't have the guts to tell her that she meant so much to him. He just didn't know how to go about doing it.  
  
"What is it Quatre?" She eyed him down, her thin black eyebrow arching somewhat.  
  
"Erm...Uh..." He couldn't say it, not now.  
  
"Nothing.." "Alright, catch ya' later." She walked out of his office. Once the door was completely shut, and her footsteps faded. He sighed.  
  
'Come back' ,he thought to himself. Just then there was another knock at the door. He grumbled, he was hoping it would be Seija. Knowing deep down it wasn't.  
  
"Come in." He said, in walked Rose. He went wide-eyed. Sighing deeply, he glared at her. How dare she bother him at work, what could she possibly want now?  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Quatre, I'm sorry. I was a little harsh. I just get so jealous. I don't know what you do here."  
  
"So you basically don't trust me."  
  
"No, I don't trust these woman. Especially that Seija."  
  
"Seija is probably the only one who you should trust." He said with a glare.  
  
"Now, if your done speaking. No, not even if your done speaking just shut up and get out of my office before I have you removed."He snarled, as he stood from his seat. Damn, he was turning into Heero. It was scary.  
  
"Your such a bastard, and your shitty as hell in bed!" She gave him the finger, and stormed out of his office, slamming the door behind her. He shook his head sitting down. and started reading the report, glancing at his clock. It was only 1:30. He sighed, opening the manilla folder.  
  
*~(11:00 at night.)~`*  
  
Quatre was sleeping at his desk, when the door opened. It was Seija who was just going in to clean up his office. She smiled, pausing to watch him sleep for a moment. He looked so cute, Platinum blond hair falling in front of his delicate face. She had thought that he left a long time ago. She was always the last one to leave, because she really didn't have anything to go home to. She loved working at the Winner estate. 'He must have fallen asleep reading the report. I don't blame him, I almost fell asleep writing it.' She laughed slightly, walking over to him, shaking him slightly.  
  
"Quatre..Wake up." She continued to shake him gently. He moaned somewhat, lifting his head off the desk. Yawning slightly.  
  
"Did I fall asleep?" He asked, looking at his surroundings.  
  
"Mhm, You bet. Come on, I almost locked you in here." She walked to the doorway of his office. He quickly got up, walking close by. She closed the door after him. They made there way to the front of the building. Quatre walked out first, followed by Seija. She locked the massive oak doors and looked outward to the quiet peaceful streets of the L4 colony. She glanced at Quatre, who was looking at her. She smiled to him, looking up at the sky. At that instant, small snowflakes danced across the sky.  
  
"I'd better be getting home, I have to be here early." Which was true, she was the first one to come in the mornings and the last one to leave. She got up early so Quatre didn't have to.  
  
"Seija, tomorrow is Sunday, the office is closed remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, well then see you Monday Quatre." She headed down the stairs being closely followed by Quatre.  
  
"Hang on a second Seija." She turned to look at him.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No, everything great." They was an awkward moment of silence before Quatre spoke up.  
  
"Would you like to go grab a bite to eat, I know it's kind of late. I think I owe it to you." She smiled to her. She stared at him a second, and nodded.  
  
"I would love to."  
  
"I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." He held out his hand, and she would entwine her fingers with his. They made there way to a small bar near her apartment. She walked in first followed by Quatre. She went wide eyed, looking to the corner of the bar. At the corner of the bar, where five men. Four of them surrounding the buffer of the group. They were all dressed in black, black pants leather jackets, black gelled hair. She stopped moving for a second, the eyes of the ringleader meeting hers. 'shit. He's here."  
  
"Is something wrong Seija?" He glanced at her, with a look of concern.  
  
"No everything is fine." She would sit at a booth close to the front. Sitting so that she could watch the mafia look alike. She knew 'he' was going to come up to her at one point or another. They started by both ordering drinks. Quatre ordered a tea, and Seija a beer. (On Colony L4 it was legal to drink at 18) They quickly guzzled down there drinks, while making small talk. Seija would continue to look at them, Quatre turned around to see what she was looking at.  
  
"Who are those men? Do you know them?"  
  
"No, everything is fine. Let's just get out of here." She stood, waiting for Quatre to leave the bill and a small tip. She headed for the door. Quatre leading the way, she was suddenly jerked backwards. A strong hand gripping around her arm.  
  
"Hello Seija." The man sneered in a harsh tone. Soon enough, the rest of his posse appeared behind him. There eye's settled on Quatre, who had not yet realized what was going on.  
  
"Rick, just leave me alone. I don't want any trouble." She tried to pull away, but as she tried to resist he gripped harder. Quatre then turned around, staring at the man who held Seija's arm in an unfriendly manner.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted, reaching for his gun. "Let go of her." Before he could pull out his gun. The other four men tackled him. Sending a few good punches to his face. Quatre was held back by one of the men. Quatre cursed silently to himself, gazing helplessly at Seija. He felt like a failure.  
  
"Don't get to feisty, or I'll kill you." Rick said calmly to Quatre. Quatre watched helplessly. At that moment he let go of Seija's arm. Her arm was black ad blue from where he had grabbed her. She dropped onto her knee's, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Don't get to attached to her, or parting will hurt." He said, as he stepped over Seija. The man who held onto Quatre let go. Following Rick out the door, the other men followed as well. Quatre instantly got up and ran over to Seija, kneeling beside her.  
  
"Seija, are you alright?" She covered her injured arm with her other arm.  
  
"Yeah." She grunted, with a hint of pain. She stood slowley, leaning onto Quatre for support.  
  
"Let's get you home." She nodded, following Quatre out to the vast streets of L4. The walk to Seija's apartment was a silent one. She leaded the way to her apartment building, one of the nicer area's on L4. She stood at the entranceway to the building.  
  
"Thanks Quatre, i'll be fine." She smiled to him, and he stared at her for a moment.  
  
"I don't want you to be alone, what if he comes back?" Seija smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek softly, pausing for a moment. A moment that lasted only but a second, but felt like an eternity. She pulled back, staring into Quatre's soft welcoming blue eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Quatre, see you on monday." She turned and walked down the street, he stood there and watched her walk until she dissapeared from sight.  
  
"Maybe i'm not meant to be happy." He sighed, stuffing his hands inside his jeans. Turning the opposite way, the snowflakes started to build up on the cold lone streets.  
  
*~(Early Monday Mourning)~*  
  
It was still early in the mourning. Seija was up an about the vacant office building leaving reminders on peoples desks, starting up various coffee pots. She sat down in an oak chair, with red cushins waiting for theot of coffee to finish brewing. Her mind was set on Quatre, when the timer on the coffee pot brought her back to reality. She grabbed one of Quatres fine tea cups, filling it to the brim. The sweet almond aroma filling her nose. She sighed contently, walking into her office. She stopped suddenly when she saw a shadow graze the floor behind her, before she had a chance to respond, a strong hand gripped her around the mouth. She dropped the coffee mug, hitting the plush white carpet, staining almost instantly. She screamed loudly, but her cries were muffled by the mans hand. With his other hand, he reached at his waisteband, to grab his gun. Slamming the barrel upside her head. Her small body going limp in his arms. He dropped a letter on her desk, it was adressed to Quatre. Dragging Seija to the back door, closing ad locking it. Walking to the limo that was waiting outside. Sitting her body in the back, and closing the door. Getting into the seat beside the driver, and pulled out of sight.  
  
*~(Later On)~*  
  
Quatre's lio pulled infront of the office building. A large crowed was gathered infront of the office. Police sirens going off, he stared at the front of the building 


End file.
